True Love
by Xeallia
Summary: I don't even remember what this flippin' story is about it's so old... But you can read it if your heart so desires... I don't know why it would though...


**Well, hello there people!  I just thought I would share with you the very first piece of anime Fan-Fiction I've ever written!  Beware: IT SUCKS!!!!!  No style, no technique, no knowledge of literature AT ALL!!!! But it's all goooooood… I think.**

**"I hate you!  I hope your circuits fry!"  Serena yelled at her new PC in a fit of rage.  It didn't respond, which was a good thing; she might have thrown it out her third-story window if it had.**

**"You know, you might want to improve your manners. There a bit, uh, harsh."**

**You know, I really don't think this thing cares what I say to it. It's a bit, uh, deaf."  Serena mimicked the strange voice behind her.  She didn't really appreciate a stranger in her room telling her how to talk to her computer.  She spun around to face not one rude stranger, but one rude female stranger, 3 other female strangers, and an overly handsome male stranger.  "How on earth did you get in hear?"  Serena demanded of her uninvited guest when she remembered the deadbolt on the front door was locked.**

**"You shouldn't leave the side door open" was the simple reply from the pretty, and rude, girl of around Serena's age with night black hair, and violet, raging eyes.**

**"You shouldn't have entered it!" Serena was in no mood to put up with this girl, and was struggling to keep her temper under control.  Now both girls where glaring forbiddingly into each other's eyes, seemingly sending telepathic messages to each other.  Darien didn't want anyone getting hurt, and this was rather likely to happen if this dangerous staring game continued.**

**"That's enough.  Rei, Serena, settle down.  I think an introduction is in order."  The man with coal black hair and bright green eyes said sternly.  Serena vaguely wondered how he knew her name, then decided she best learn their names first.**

**"I'm Darien." the man announced.**

**"I'm lita." a girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes followed suit to Darien.**

**"Ami." followed a girl with blue hair and matching blue eyes.  She was still looking from serena to Rei as if they were two deadly forces about to meet.**

**"I'm mina" a girl that looked a few years older then serena, with almost the same color hair, and hazel eyes exclaimed cheerfully.**

**"Rei" said the girl who looked as if she would kill serena if she got the chance.**

**"I'm serena.  Care to go down stairs? I believe you all also owe me an explanation." serena said beckoning them all down the stairs. Everyone started to head in that direction, except rei. She gestured for serena to go ahead of her. Neither serena nor rei trust the other enough to turn their backs on them. Rei pushed serena in the general direction of the stairs.  Serena took it personally. Darien, who had turned just in time to see it, who had no idea what serena was capable of, was totally and utterly shocked at the magnitude of Serena's skill.  She hooked her left foot slowly and as rei moved to block the swipe serena, gracefully and as quick as a cat, shifted the weight of her body and perfectly executed an extremely difficult 3rd degree black belt kick meant to knock your opponent down but not hurt them. Rei landed on the ground with a dull thud. **

**Looking up at serena, who had an I-really-didn't-want-to-do-that look on her face, did nothing for Rei's pride.  Fighting experience made her take the offered hand that serena held out to her.  **

**"Nice move. I don't even know that one." Rei complimented Serena, admitting defeat, saving her honor, and making a new friend for life all at once. (Xea: she's multi-talented! and all because she was kicked down too!)**

**  
**

**"Thanks. After you." replied serena motioning for rei to go first. This time she headed down the stairs without a second thought of serena being behind her.**

**When all her guest were down stairs serena offered them some tea.  Then went to get 5 cups of tea and a glass of water for mina. "I'll help you" Darien offered, just wanting to be alone with serena.  He found her mesmerizing.  Anyhow, he wanted to know where she learned that kick. The two people walked out of the sitting room and almost instantly the 4 remaining girls started talking. Desperately trying to figure out how to tell serena that she was to be the next sailor scout. Sailor moon.**

**"We should tell her that she was royalty of the moon kingdom in the silver millenium and it is her fate to be sailor moon. That's how I found out, I couldn't deny that once I was told my past I could vaguely remember It." lita suggested.**

**"And if she reacts to it the same way we did she'll remember it all tomorrow morning as if it all happened last week.  Even if she denies it now she won't be able to get rid of the memories in the morning, then she'll have to admit it's meant to be this way. So, what do you say? Do we tell her she is sailor moon in that fashion?" rei added. Then realized what she had said. The sailor uniform wasn't exactly what anyone would call fashionable. In fact, they were quite ridiculous. A short, _short_ skirt, a body conforming top with a large bow on the collar, and it left almost nothing to the imagination. All the girls in the room started giggling at the idea, they all hated the uniform and it was a common topic when there was nothing left to talk about.**

**Serena went to the refrigerator as soon as she entered the kitchen to get Mina's bottle of water. When she turned around she was body to body with Darien. She tilted her head almost all the way up to see Darien looking down on her. This felt so right; she didn't want to move. She wanted to stand there all night looking into Darien's eyes. He grinned down on her, "are you going to move?" serena looked down in embarrassment. Then stepped to the side and Darien reached for the sugar to put on the tray that already had 5 cups and a bottle of water on it.**

**_Come back here!_ Darien's mind screamed; he didn't really want serena to leave his side. Her near him felt so right, like it was written in the stars. Serena poured tea into the cups and set the pot down. She reached to the already-sliced lemons, plopped them in the cups of tea, and then reached for a slice to put in her mouth. As her hand crossed the distance between the tray and the baggy of lemons her arm hit the teapot. The remaining contents of the pot spilled over the counter. Serena swore as her hand darted to the dishrag to wipe the brown liquid up off the counter that was threatening to advance onto the floor.  **

**"Why don't you take the tea out to the girls" Darien offered "I'll get the spill." Serena gladly left the spill to him and took the tray to take it to the girls waiting for her. **

**"Hey girls." Serena greeted them lowering the tray onto the table. **

**"Hey" Rei, Lita, Mina, and ami replied in unison. **

**"Die evil being! Die!" sounded a high child's voice from the hallway.**

**  
**

**Darien looked after serena for a moment before he took up the abandoned rag and finished wiping up the spilled tea. He set the rag down and started after serena. On his way down the long hallway to her he caught a glimpse of pink hair and lime green eyes with a pure evil look in them. Out of curiosity he rounded the corner around witch he had seen the pink hair.  A child of around the age of seven stood there. Somehow she looked remarkably like his serena.  He crouched to eye level with the child and instantly regretted it.  The angelic face turned pure evil in a time period of a half-second. **

**"Hiiiiiyyyaaaaa!" the devil child cried as she launch herself at the strange man. "Die evil being! Die!" Darien ran for the life of him into the sitting room. The girls in the room started to laugh uncontrollably at the site of Darien running from a screaming 7-year-old with pink hair. Darien didn't care. That '7-year-old' was possessed!**

**Serena thought this was hilarious, but all the same, Darien had a look in his eye that made her think he was making his death wish. She stood up as Darien streaked passed her. The pink devil turned to pink angel at the sight of serena standing and she redirected her coarse to a flying leap into Serena's arms.**

**"I see you met rini. I think she likes you." serena announced casually as Darien came to a panting stop. **

**The girls started giggling as Darien grunted in disbelief eyeing the now truly angelic face of the child in Serena's arms.  _Serena's arms, that's where he wanted to be! Not some little brat that nearly killed him! He wanted to hold her close and press his lips passionately against hers. He wanted to love her, but love was a thing that had to be returned to truly exist. Why in the name of the planets would she feel the same of him? _Darien thought wistfully.**

**_Uuuuugggghhhh! He's cursed me! Why do I get this feeling when I think of him?! And why can't I stop thinking of him? And why does my heart leap when he looks at me? And_****_¼and_****_¼and why in the name of the planets is he looking at me?!_ Serena thought furiously. **

**With a rush of realization serena and Darien realized they had been staring at each other and quickly found other things to do. _What's up with them?_ Rei thought curiously. They were now stealing quick looks at each other, looking down, blushing with embarrassment, when their eyes met. They were radiating with a kind of energy she hadn't felt since the silver millenium. Where they, could they be, was it possible they where, in love? _Yes! Yes they are! They are in love! Wait my Darien in love with serena? I'll have to warn serena later._ Rei thought to herself.  Right now lita was starting to explain to serena why they where here. **

**Serena listened intently to the explanation. She didn't look surprised at any of it and when they were finished she simply started a conversation on how horrid the uniform was and how she refused to wear it.  That conversation lasted about 30 minutes. **

**Finally the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask left and serena collapsed on the couch to think. She was sailor moon! The very idea- she was interrupted by an almost shy knock on the door. She sighed and pulled herself up to answer it.**

**It was Darien.  She just stood there, happy he was there in front of her.**

**  
**

**"You have a habit of keeping your ground don't you?" he grinned at her. She blushed and moved aside. **

**"What are you doing here?" **

**"I remembered that you were having trouble with your computer" He answered as if it were common knowledge, "I thought I might be able to help."**

**"Oh, that's nice, But I was planning on throwing it out my window, I think it's cursed."**

**"Jeez, Serena. First you drop Rei like a stone; something even I can't do, and now you're threatening to throw your computer out the window. Remind me to stay on your good side."**

**"Ha. Ha. Very funny," She said her voice over flowing with sarcasm, "You can try if you want but I'm telling you that that thing is fated, in the very near future, to hit the pavement."**

**Darien gave up and headed for her room. Serena sighed and followed after him; although she had to admit that she did enjoy the view up the stairs.**

**"So do I have your permission to touch the doomed computer?" **

**"Either that or you can take it straight to the window." He rolled his eyes and sat down. He inspected the screen and typed a minimum of nine letters. Then the computer beeped and opened up into windows. He turned around in the chair and announced:**

**"The computer is ready to be used."**

**Serena got one glimpse of the arrogant look on his face and she was instantly reminded of a herald who had just announced a foreign dignitary, with out stuttering for the first time in his life. She started to laugh.**

**Darien's smug grin faded, "And what, Pre-tell, is so funny?"**

**"That look on your face! You pushed five buttons and you look like you've just won the universal Iron man competition."**

**"That's graduated for you," He replied rolling his eyes. Serena raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Darien looked extremely disturbed. Suddenly Serena knew why, Cries for help echoed in the depths of her mind.**

**"The Park!" Serena panted, "There's a youma attack at the park!" She didn't know what to do; She'd only been Sailor Moon for a maximum of a half an hour. She surely wasn't ready for this.**

**And to prove it she started marching around her room in small circles, looking remarkably like a pigeon who had fallen out of it's nest and was trying to remember how to fly.**

**Any other time Darien would have laughed, but this was a crisis. He grabbed her around the shoulders, shaking her slightly, and commanded her to transform.**

**For a moment Serena didn't remember that she even could. And in the next moment she was shouting:**

**"Moon Prism Power!!"**

**A moment later She was fully (So to speak) attired in a Sailor Fuku. When she opened her eyes; a man in a tuxedo, that could only be tuxedo mask, stood in front of her.**

**"C'mon," The man demanded, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the window. Within minutes, the two landed gracefully between Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.**

**Serena bit her lower lip trying to remember her opening attack while the other scouts and tuxedo mask went through their yearlong speeches. After a few moments Serena became fed-up, "Will you cut that out!? This is a battle! Not a presidential Election Convention." **

**  
**

**Darien raised an eyebrow and stopped in mid-sentence, "But-"**

**"Listen, Flower Boy, we have people lives to save. Not a conversation of the relativity of black holes with the youma." She tapped her foot irrationally as the scouts and Tuxedo mask straightened them selves out for battle. Apparently Serena's words were enough to frazzle even the youma. Serena took that opportunity. She tossed her moon tiara at the thing, with looked like a lump of bad radioactive, melting green Jell-O. It weakened the thing and the other scouts finished it off.**

**Serena said nothing, but looked around and decided that this place was as safe as any to power down. The other scout powered down too. She yawned and staggered slightly, not use to the power drain battles put one throw. She shook it off and started to walk home, mumbling a goodbye to the 4 girls and Darien. But Darien didn't what her to go. He followed after her.**

**"Yes?" she questioned the man**

**"Your not used to the power drain, serena. I'd feel better if someone was with you." Serena stopped and looked up into his gorgeous face. She felt her knees quiver, half because of the power drain, half because Darien's gaze. **

**"You'd feel better?" she asked skeptically, placing her hands on her hips.**

**"Yes, serena, I'd feel better." Darien answered sternly as he took a step toward her. They were now dangerously close. Serena bit her quivering lower lip and took a step backward to compensate for the space he had filled.**

**"F-fine then." she said as she turned in her heel and started home. Although her vision didn't allow it she felt his presence following closely behind her. After a while she heard his voice sound behind her.**

**"Serena?" He questioned.  Serena turned to face him.**

**"What?" she asked exasperated. She wanted to be home. She wanted her bed.**

**" You just pasted your house." Darien said, nodding to the well-known three-story house. Serena sighed at the sight of the wonderfully close house. She felt feint. She needed to lie down. Serena stared to walk toward her house, though she didn't get for before her stomach fell out from beneath her. Her last thing she was aware was slipping into a pair of soft, strong, gentle arms before slipping into black unconcusness.**


End file.
